


Your Pemmican

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-19
Updated: 2000-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: March 2nd was national reading day in the U.S. as well as Dr. Suess' birthday.This is a DS salute to a Suess classic.





	Your Pemmican

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    I am Ray, Ray I say.
    That Mountie man, That Mountie- man.
    What is up with that Mountie- man?
    
    Will you eat some pemmican?
    
    I do not like it Mountie- man,
    I do not like that pemmican.
    
    Would you eat it here or there?
    
    I would not eat it here or there
    I would not eat it anywhere
    I do not like your pemmican,
    I do not like it, Mountie- Man.
    
    Would you eat some with your chief?
    Would you share some with my Dief?
    
    I do not like it with my chief.
    I do not like it with your Dief.
    I do not like it here or there
    I do not like it anywhere.
    I do not like your pemmican.
    I do not like it Mountie-man.
    
    Could you get a sudden urge?
    Could you eat it in red serge?
    
    No sudden urge. Not in red serge.
    Not with my chief.  Not with your Dief.
    I would not eat it here or there.
    I will not eat it anywhere.
    I will not eat your pemmican.
    I do not like it, Mountie-man.
    
    Would you; could you in the Riv.?
    Eat it, eat it.  You will live.
    
    I would not could not in the Riv
    
    You will like it, you will see.
    While wearing your Armani.
    
    I would not eat in Armani.
    Not in the Riv. Ben, let me be.
    I will not get a sudden urge>
    I will not eat it in red serge.
    I will not eat it with my chief.
    I will not eat it with your Dief.
    I will not eat it here or there.
    I will not eat it anywhere.
    I will not eat your pemmican.
    I will not eat it Mountie -man.
    
    A train, a train, a runaway train.
    Could you; would you, on that train?
    
    Not on the train, in Armani.
    Not in the Riv.  Ben let me be. 
    I would not get a sudden urge.
    I would not eat it in red serge.
    I will not eat it with my chief.
    I will not eat it with your Dief.
    I will not eat it here or there.
    I will not eat it anywhere.
    I will not eat your pemmican.
    I will not eat it Mountie -man.
    
    In the closet, in the closet.
    Would you; could you in the closet?
    
    I would not, could not, in the closet.
    
    Would you lick it, like I do?
    
    I would not lick it, like you do.
    Not in a closet, not a train too.
    Not in the Riv or Armani
    I do not like it Ben, you see.
    Not with my chief, no sudden urge.
    Not with your Dief, not in red serge.
    I will not eat it here or there.
    I will not eat it anywhere.
    
    You do not like my pemmican?
    
    I do not like it, Mountie-man.
    
    Could you; would you, if paid cash?
    Would you; could you, in some slash?
    
    I would not, could not, in some slash.
    I will not, will not, if paid cash.
    I will not lick it, like you do.
    Not on a train, Go away, you.
    Not in a closet, not Armani.
    Not in the Riv. Ben, let me be
    I will not get a sudden urge.
    I will not eat it in red serge.
    I will not eat it with my chief.
    I will not eat it with your Dief.
    I will not eat it here or there.
    I will not eat it anywhere.
    I will not eat your pemmican.
    I will not eat it Mountie -man.
    
    You do not like it, so you say.
    Try it, try it and you may.
    
    Ben! If you will let me be,
    I will try it you will see.
    HEY!
    I like your pemmican.
    I do! I like it Mountie-man.
    And I would eat it, if paid cash.
    And I would eat it, in some slash.
    And I will lick it, like you do.
    In a closet, on a train too.
    And in the Riv and Armani.
    It is so good, so good you see.
    So I will get a sudden urge,
    To eat it, eat it, in red serge.
    And I will eat it with my chief.
    And I will share it with your Dief.
    And I will eat it here and there.
    Hey, I will eat it anywhere.
    I do so like your pemmican.
    Thank you, Thank you Mountie-man.
    
    


End file.
